Serena's Pokemon Oak Rescue and Retrieval Adventure Arc
by brtnvm
Summary: Serena, a polite girl from Pallet Town, has always dreamed of travelling. Upon NOT obtaining a starter Pokémon, she is left Pokemonless. Also Team Magma attacks Pallet town and kidnaps Prof Oak for their nefarious deeds. When Route 1 is destroyed, Pallet town is left without communication. There is only one way left - towards the sea to the south. Join Serena as she saves Oak!
1. Chapter 1

_**Serena's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 1!**_

All Serena could see was white; an endless white world expanding out before her, behind her and all around. She didn't question it; her head hazy and her mind tired as a familiar voice echoed across the expanse.

"Hellllooo theeerrreee…" The familiar voice echoed as the shadowy figure of an old man in a lab coat materialised before her. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon!"

"P-professor Oak?" Serena mumbled, a yawn escaping her lips as her town's local professor stood before her.

"My name is Oak!" The familiar Professor introduced himself robotically, as if he was a pre-recorded message. "People call me the Pokémon Prof!"

"Ummm, I knew that already… Professor?" Serena mumbled, tilting her head in confusion as the Professor continued to ramble.

* * *

Serena blinked; suddenly seeing no sign of the Professor and in his place a small panda with sunglasses.

"W-What!?" Serena gasped at the Professor's sudden disappearance, looking down at the bear Pokémon now before her. "Is that… a Pancham?"

"This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon!" Serena heard the Professor say, but saw no sign of him.

* * *

"Professor, where are you!?" Serena frantically looked around as the Professor's voice continued to ramble, talking about some of the most basic facts about Pokémon.

"Now tell me." The Professor said as a short girl with golden short hair and a red coat and brown shoes and a red hat and a pink shirt and a blue ribbon, appeared before Serena. "Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"

* * *

"I'm a girl, Professor!" Serena yelled out as she looked to a mirror image of herself, frozen in place with a smile.

There was silence for a few seconds, before Oak's voice returned with another question, "What is your name?"

"Professor, it's me, Serena Yvonne!" Serena yelled out into the void as she averted eye contact with her frozen mirror image. "You've known me since I was born."

* * *

Serena's shout was met with further silence; silence that stretched on for so long, that Serena begun to look around her surroundings again. When she turned to look to her mirror image, she was surprised to find a brown haired boy now standing there, adorned in large purple jumper.

"G-Man?" Serena gasped out to the sudden appearance of smirking but unresponsive friend.

* * *

"This is my grandson. He's been your rival since you were a baby" Oak introduced his grandson, as the frozen image stared at Serena with a smug smirk.

"Professor; I know who G-Man is…" Serena mumbled, glancing over to the frozen G-Man before her and pouting, "…besides, we're friends, not rivals."

"…Erm, what is his name again?"

"How can you forget your grandson's name!?" Serena shouted out into the void.

* * *

Serena rubbed her temples, continuing to hear the Professor's voice as she begun to wander aimlessly in the void.

"Serena!" Oak's voice boomed, causing Serena to jump up in fright. "Your very own legend is about to unfold!"

"T-that's wonderful to hear Professor but…" Serena begun to reply back, only to notice something strange, "…um, a-am I shrinking!?"

* * *

"A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits!" The Professor's booming voice proclaimed.

"I-I've always wanted to go on an adventure but why am I shrinking!?" Serena screamed out in panic, as she became smaller and smaller.

"Let's go!" The Professor's voice continued undeterred.

"Heeelllppp!" Serena screamed once more as the white void became even brighter, blinding the soon-to-be Pokémon trainer.

* * *

"Heeelllppp!" Serena continued to scream as she bolted upright, throwing her bed covers off of her.

Confused at the familiar sight of her bedroom, Serena took a few deep breaths, her mind recovering from the bizarre dream. Upon realising that what she had just experienced was just a dream, realising she was now awake, she realised what day it was.

"My Pokémon adventure!" Serena yelled out with excitement.

* * *

Eagerly leaping out of her bed, Serena made haste in throwing off her pink nightgown and getting on her planned adventuring clothes; the same as her reflection wore in her dreams. The excited girl then skipped over to her desk, snatching a potion off of it, before carefully making her way down stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Serena wandered over to a still tree, a yellow bag and a white hat held on its branches.

"Good morning, Soodwood! Is mum still on her morning jog?" Serena asked the tree-like Pokémon as she grabbed her items from his rocky limbs.

* * *

"Su…do." The Sudowoodo said with a small nod.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to show her my starter!" Serena promised as she ran the front door, slipping on her shoes laid down near it. "Goodbye for a little while, Soodwood."

Serena ran out the door with a growing smile on her face. For today was the day she'd get her first Pokémon from the Professor and thus be allowed to travel far and wide.

* * *

"I get to go on an adventure!" Serena giggled as she begun to skip to the local lab.

"Chamm,m!…"Serena heard in the distance, halting her skipping.

Spinning around towards Route 1, the exit of Pallet Town, Serena saw sparks of fighting type enegy shooting up in the distance. Curiousness overcame excitement as Serena begun walking towards Route 1.

* * *

Serenaa leisurely walked over to the grass, trying to get a closer look at the sparks, shooting out in frequent intervals. Upon arriving before the grass, she stopped in her tracks; worries overcame curiosity.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out!" The Professor's familiar voice shouted out, warning the already halted Serena.

Serena was about to turn around, to greet and reassure the Professor, when a rare and out-of-place Pancham sprung forth.

* * *

"A Pancham!?" Serena yelped in surprise as the black and white panda stood before her, sparks flying from it's fists.

"Panch!" The Pancham declared with an eager grin, smacking the floor with it's fist; it's whole body buzzing with excitement.

"Pan…" The wild Pokémon generated more sparks, preparing a Seismic Toss… when it was suddenly hit by a Pokéball.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hit by a Pokeball...But it failed. The pokeball exploded and the Pancham elusively escaped.

The Pancham scurried away, leaving no trace behind it.

"Ugh...Bummer. Hey, Professor, that was a Pancham, wasn't it? I saw'em a couple times on TV, they're from Kalos, aren't they?"

* * *

"Oh, yes, mah girl...Do you know why they are here in Pallet town? It's because I ordered a sample population from Kalos in order to diversify the local fauna a year ago. They seem to like it here.."

"Professor, I was going to your lab because I wanted to get a Pokemon."

"Oh no...I'm afraid that I'm out of Pokemon and Pokedexes. It was just yesterday that I gave away the last one."

"What the actual f*ck?! (Oak sternly looked at Serena) Oops, ehhh- sorry. But! Seriously though, how am I gonna go on an adventure-"

Suddenly they felt how the earth started to shake and tremble. Like, seriously trembling. The air was silent and all of the Pokemon seemed to disappear.

* * *

"Ffs, professor, I think this is an earthquake?!" Serena said distracted from her train of thoughts.

"No, Serena this is the actions of ground-type Pokemon. I have an inner sense that something is going on at Route 1."

Oak pointed in that direction. In the distance there was a Pokemon Battle going on. Oak and Serena could both hear some intense sounds - a cloud of dust was emerging in about 50 metres or so. The noise was so loud that they could finally see what was going on when the dust cloud slightly faded.

What they saw scared the sh*t out of them.

A tall giant red dinosaur 40 metres tall was standing at the forest in about 50 metres... Suddenly it roared.

* * *

" _ **G_RRRRRROUU~~~UUUUUDDDDDDDd~~~~OOOONNNNN~~~NNNN!"**_

 _ **The roar was so loud Serena almost fainted.**_

 _ **At first she didn't realize what the hell was going on.**_

 _ **But then she realized. That she was afraid.**_

 _ **She was paralyzed. Nowhere to Run or to hide.**_

Suddenly, the weird noise calmed down-

" _ **GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOUUUUUUD~~~~~"**_

 _ **As the Mighty Pokemon pulled back it's hand and punched the Earth with all it's legendary might**_

 _ **The Earth Cried Out In a Fissure Scream.**_

 _ **And that was the last thing**_ _ **Serena saw as she blacked out while Everything around her flipped over as the soil layers mashed against each other causing the ground to collapse deep below as, the air was becoming impossibly hot to breathe with`**_

* * *

 **So! Big shoutout to Marshall Lee the Espeon King and to Hybrid of Fate for reviewing and to Citylover96 Redder45 summer490 for faving and following!**

 **Responses-**

 **Marshall Lee the Espeon King - There's a reason why all good stories follow a well-established formula - BECAUSE IT WORKS.**

 **Hybrid of Fate - I like it too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**... ... ...**

 **... ... ...**

 **... ... ...**

( ** _Ugh..._** )

* * *

...

...

...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ~Huh?

(What the heck)

* * *

Serena opened her eyes. From what she could see, it seemed that she was lying at the bottom of a pit. She didn't understand how the hell she got there.

Her limbs were hurting.

Her head was aching. When she tried to move, she realized she was covered in dirt and sand. Luckily, she was not wounded.

She stared into the grey overcast sky gathering her vitality to rise up. But she couldn't...She just wanted to sleep some moreNo!Nowwas not th _e time tosleepppp_

* * *

After waking up in 15 minutes... Serena looked up at the grey sky again...As tiny drops of water started dropping from the sky. Finally she was strong enough to rise up as the rain was becoming more and more intense. She tried getting out of the pit but the sand kept crumbling. Finally she made it to the ground level.

Serena could now get a good view at her surroundings as the intense rain completely soaked her clothes - the red vest, pink shirt, blue ribbon, red hat, black stockings and brown shoes. Her body was getting hot in contrast to the cold chilly damp weather...(I'm gonna catch a cold at this rate anytime soon...) Serena thought.

She was completely dumbfounded at what she saw...The trees were all uprooted and knocked over. The ground was torn apart in many places, creating large 60 metre diametre pits and extended canyons...the frightening dinosaur Pokemon was nowhere to be seen...But neither were other Pokemon for that matter. Nor were people.

In a sudden spark of realization Serena turned around to see what happened to Pallet town.

The houses were completely ruined and mashed down.

In fearful anticipation Serena rushed through the rainfall to her own house in worry for her mother.

* * *

 **Accepting OC's (no limitations on anything expect Pokemon (no more than 6))**

 **Responses!**

 **Marshall Lee the Espeon King - What makes my story special is that it has a frickin' Groudon attack in the second chapter.**

 **Hybrid of Fate - Couldn't have said it better.**


End file.
